Fly Away
by SophiaBushFan
Summary: High School is over and it's time for Kurt to leave everything, and everyone, behind. He's on the precipse of getting everything he's ever wanted, but does that mean he's got lose the one thing he never saw coming: the love of his life, Noah Puckerman?


Doorway to My Dreams

...

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or JoJo's songs.

...

_My alarm clock in the morning said 'gotta go now'_

_At breakfast you were calling and my heart just broke down_

_Cause tomorrow we will be waking up separately _

_Wish I never heard that clock ring! _

Kurt Hummel rolled over in his bed, his hand swatting at his alarm clock; successfully silencing it's insipid beeping.

Instead of immediately jumping into the usual hustle and bustle of his daily routine-face, hair, outfit, bag-he laid silently and stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom; however, before long he rolled onto his side, his comforter clutched tightly in his grasp, and stared into the emptiness of his bedroom.

It was all gone: his vanity, his dresser, his closet was empty-all gone. Kurt chewed on his bottom lip, remembering that the delivery confirmation had come yesterday. The contents of his room now resided in Julian Hall, room 2-209, six hundred miles away, waiting for him to unpack them.

Kurt ran through several cliché phrases as he thought about what this day would hold. He decided that today was either the day his life began or the day in which it ended. Not literally, of course, but for all intents and purposes it was. Because in twelve hours he would be in Julian Hall, room 2-209, six hundred plus miles away.

And his heart would be broken.

...

Kurt had packed and shipped away his entire wardrobe, save for a few pairs of Calvin Klein underwear, some jeans, a few polos, and a pair of Pumas. Somewhere in the last month or so, Kurt had not found his fashion sense to be of such grave importance. It just did not take precedence over spending, what would probably the last, few moments with his friends that he could.

Kurt smiled sadly at all the memories he had managed to cram into his head over the last month:

Frantic trips to the mall with Mercedes for bed spreads, artwork, stationary, and everything else he needed for his dorm room. A few months ago he would have laughed at the way he broke down in the parking lot, his hands full of bags, when he realized that in just a few weeks there would be no quick trips for to the Lima Mall with his best friend. They were both leaving for school, Mercedes for Howard University in Washington, and he was New York bound (NYU had been his mom's alma mater)

They had both managed full rides to their perspective schools, earning them both a collaborative graduation party planned by their fellow glee clubbers and their parents.

Kurt took in a sharp breath: his dad. Every time he thought about being so far away from his father he had to fight back a tsunami's worth of emotions. It was no secret that they had their differences, but Kurt could not fathom how he would survive without knowing his dad would be a few blocks away, shot gun cocked and ready to fend off anyone who had tried to hurt his son.

...

Dressed in only a pair of Lucky jeans and black tee, hidden beneath his mom's NYU hoodie Kurt made his way around town, bidding hi goodbyes to all of his friends.

To say that he was surprised when Rachel had rushed outside and grappled him into a hug, the wetness of her tears melting into the thin fabric of his sweater.

Neither teen said anything for the longest time, they just held each other. Several years ago they both would have been the last to believe they would find themselves here, teary eyed and sniffling and choking through goodbyes. Yet somehow through a mutual respect for each other's talent, a lack of mothers, and a misguided love for Finn Hudson that last through their Sophomore summer, the two had managed to become, if not close, at least eerily understanding of one another.

Eventually Kurt pulled back, his arms still wrapped around the small girl, and he smiled down at her. "I'm going to miss that voice of yours." Rachel offered a small smile, but she was too upset to manage anything else, and in once graceful maneuver Kurt leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to her cheek, "And I'm going to miss you, Rachel."

With one last desperate attempt to cling to each other, no promises not to drift or that nothing would change, they released each other and Kurt offered a small wave once he was inside his car before he pulled away-a timid looking Rachel Berry in his rearview mirror.

...

Kurt made record time in getting from Rachel's to the Starbucks in the middle of town; he was meeting Tina, Artie, Brittany and Santana.

It wasn't a shock that Brittany was the first to start crying which lead to a bawling Santana. Kurt guessed that their sadness was not just for him, but for everything they were about to lose-their friends, their adolescence.

Tina had almost refused to let go of him, it had taken Artie five minutes to convince her that Kurt still had places to go, much to her chagrin, she eventually let go.

Kurt silently thanked Artie for his simple goodbye, a hug which was followed a peace sign and a deep-voiced, "Deuces, dawg." It was not until that moment that Kurt realized how much he respected the disabled teen. Of all the glee kids he had probably overcome the most.

Surprisingly Kurt found a sense of warmth in the hugs and the "We'll miss you's" provided by Brittany and Santana, he smiled at the two former Cheerios, who were holding hands, Kurt gasped.

"You two..." Kurt stumbled over his excitement and shock, "made it official." The girls giggled and nodded happily. "What made you finally do it?" Kurt pressed.

"You." Was their simultaneous answer and it was all it took for the young boy to start crying and he hugged them again, this time all at once.

...

Kurt groaned and gasped as Finn swallowed him in the most massive bear hug ever given. The taller boy lifted Kurt up and held him close. "Ahh, Finn, you're breaking me!" Kurt half laughed.

"Oops." Finn frowned and put the smaller boy back down, "I am sorry, Kurt." He didn't let go yet.

Kurt stared up at the boy he had once loved with all his heart, "You know I love you, don't you, Finn Hudson?"

Finn's bottom lip quivered in a way that would have been adorable had it not been so depressing, "Kurt."

Kurt did his best to smile brightly at the other teen, "Come on, Finn, you were the one person I was counting on to keep me from crying." He paused, his smile growing playful, "The answer is 'yes', by the way."

Finn finally let go of Kurt, stuffed his hands into his pockets, and looked down at the other, "I didn't think it would be this hard."

Kurt smiled knowingly, "This is not goodbye, Finn." Kurt frowned for a moment, but for Finn's sake he resurrected his smile, "At least not forever."

"It won't be the same." He wasn't lying.

Kurt nodded, "No, it won't." Kurt stepped closer to Finn, their awkward barriers had fallen long ago, "But you will always be important to me, Finn." The other boy looked down at his feet and shuffled awkwardly, everyone always said that right before things changed for the worst. "Hey," Kurt moved his hand under Finn's chin and tilted his head till their gazes met once more, "that will never change, Finn. Never."

Finn did not say anything else, he just pulled Kurt into another hug, this one much more gentle, yet still as desperately consuming; Kurt could have sworn he felt the lightest of tremors and heard the faintest of sniffles.

Once they parted Finn watched as Kurt drove off, "Bye, Kurt...I love you, too, buddy."

...

The young soprano did not doubt that he probably broke every traffic law there was on his way to Puck's house.

It had been two years and he still could not believe, he was dating _Noah Puckerman_. And even more so, he was _in love with _Noah. It had come as a shock to both them, hell to everyone. Kurt still wasn't sure _why _it had happened, but every part of him was so grateful that it had. So grateful that Noah had cornered him that day after glee their junior year and planted one on him.

His first kiss.

It was sloppy and wet and forceful, even a little painful (his lips had been bruised for two days afterwards). Kurt was livid. Puck had stolen his first kiss! The rat bastard! What gave him the right, Kurt had wondered. Of all the vile, evil things the half-back had done to him over the years that had been the worst. As impossible a possibility as it may have been, Kurt's first kiss was reserved for Finn. And Puck had stolen it!

Kurt was adamant in his belief that this was the newest technique in a long string of torment.

It wasn't till two months later when Noah stood outside the Hummel home belting out the words to Nickelback's "Savin' Me", with an angry Burt Hummel staring him down, baseball bat in hand, that Kurt knew the other boy had been for real. The gesture was everything a badass wasn't, but everything that a boy in love was, and in that moment, that was what Kurt was, too.

So to say that Kurt was hurt when he arrived at Noah's only to have his mother inform him that Noah had "taken off" earlier that morning, would have been an understatement.

Kurt hugged the small Jewish woman goodbye and offered his best attempt at a smile when she apologized for Noah.

"Thanks, Ms. Puckerman. I understand." Kurt lied.

He did not understand, not one bit! What the hell was Noah's problem? After everything they had been through: the slushy facials, lockers spray painted with the word "fag", and countless dumpster dives-not to mention all the dates and night together.

How could Puck do this to him? Hadn't he loved Kurt?

Kurt tried calling the other boy a dozen times and texted him twice as many times, but found no response as he drove.

...

Kurt was crying two blocks before he made it to Mercedes house, nearly crashing twice as he tried to wipe away the tears that were clouding his vision. He couldn't bring himself to get out of his baby when he did finally manage to pull into her driveway, in one piece.

His hands gripped the steering wheel and he let himself go and he fought none of his emotions or the sobs and tears that came with them. Not even when he heard the passenger door open and Mercedes pulled herself inside.

She was crying, too.

When Kurt realized the ache in his chest wasn't going to go away, and was only going to get more monstrous, he finally turned to her and they collided into the most powerful of hugs.

Neither ever said anything, they had decided a week ago that when today came anything they said would have sounded too much like goodbye.

When they were finally calm enough to speak they just echoed "I love you" and reaffirmed their promise to see each other at Thanksgiving.

...

Kurt drove slower to his next destination, because it would be the most painful of all; yet, still all too quickly he found himself at the familiar gravestone, on his knees (grass stain be damned).

"Hey, mom." And that was all it took and he was crying again. "I'm scared." He whispered at a break in his sobs. "I'm so scared and I need you so bad right now." Kurt swallowed hard, forcing his emotions back just enough, "I don't know how I can do this. I mean," he wiped at his nose with a tissue he plucked out of his sweater pocket, "I didn't think it would hurt this bad." Kurt laughed bitterly through his tears, "It's everything I ever wanted. I've wanted to go to NYU since, well," he looked down brokenly at the headstone, "since you."

Kurt stayed a few minutes more before kissing his finger tips and pressing them against the damp cement.

"I love you, mama." Kurt stood, brushing lightly at his jeans, "I'll see you when I'm back on break."

Kurt cried all the way home and even then he did not stop. HIs dad hugged him roughly. "I miss her so much dad." Kurt sobbed and his father cried silently with him.

...

Kurt was beyond furious.

The countertenor had spent the last two hours driving around the streets of Lima looking for Noah. He had looked everywhere-the school, the mall, the arcade, he even doubled back to Noah's home, but his efforts were meant with an ever growing disappointment. Now he stood on the other side of airport security with his Marc Jacobs carry-on slung over his shoulder, a frappe in one hand and his boarding pass in the other. Kurt took a deep breath and stepped to the side of the terminal, watching as the other travelers passed him, more eager to arrive at their various destination.

A heavy lump began to build in his throat and his chest seemed to grow smaller and his ability to breath was rapidly declining. He had said goodbye to his father fifteen minutes ago-non-passengers were not allowed past the ticket desk. Somehow Kurt had managed to keep his cool, promising his father he would be back for a visit a few weeks after classes started and he had become somewhat acclimated.

For the first time in his life Kurt was sure Burt Hummel was panicking. His father had never been an overly emotional man; aside from the occasional, passionate, outburst brought upon by the canceling of a Deadliest Catch marathon, Burt always seemed to have some kind of handle on everything. Kurt was sure that he had learned his ability to refrain from expressing real emotion, even in the face of impending dumpster dives, from his father.

"I love you, dad." Kurt said reassuringly.

Burt Hummel grunted lightly and adjusted his baseball cap before looking his son square in the eye, "You're mother would be so proud of you."

Kurt had almost lost it right there. He was already overwhelmed with so many emotions, and the thought of his mother was a sure way to send him spiraling out of control, but for the sake of his father he held it together. "She'd be proud of both of us." Kurt beamed up at his father.

They said nothing else and parted with a tight hug and Burt watched as his only son wandered into the crowd.

...

_How do you measure the promise of love _

_When it's weighing against a chance that comes once_

_How can I leave when I know he's the one?_

...

With his frappe downed and a newly free hand Kurt gently stuffed his boarding pass into the zipper compartment on the front of his bag and took his first step toward the terminal. And then another. And another.

Kurt took each step even more slowly than the next, because with every inch he gained his heart seemed to break even more. And it did not make any sense to him.

This was what he had dreamed of; he was on the verge of getting everything he had wanted for so long:

Kurt Hummel, superior soprano and future fashion icon, was finally getting out of this cow town. He was about to board a plane to New York; a place where you could be yourself without the promise of slushy facials and routine dumpster dives. A place where people knew the value of a genuine Alexander McQueen-they had Broadway for fuck's sake! There was nothing better than everything that was about to happen to him.

Kurt internally laughed at himself. He knew he was a lot of things; however, he never would have pegged himself for a liar. At least not a big one.

There was something better, or at least blissfully equal to, everything he was on his way to; and it could be found in the arms of a local badass.

Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel had been an _item _for over a year, and it had been nothing like Kurt had expected.

Kurt assumed his boyfriend would be sweet and doting and fawn over him every chance he got. A boy who was sensitive and still strong, but instead he got a man who was strong with glimpses of sensitivity that barrel through every now and again. Who would tell him what a "hot ass" he had instead of telling him he was beautiful; a man who screw him so hard that the impression would linger on the mattress for days; instead of someone who took the time to light candles and sing show tunes to him before making love to him.

Instead of the guy who respected Kurt too much to ask him to indulge his personal desires, he got the guy who believed it completely fine to text him during Glee practice and ask for a blow job in the bathroom.

He got the guy who wouldn't stun the Neanderthals on the football and hockey teams with his stunning whit and sarcasm, but would massacre their faces with his fists when any of them tried to lay a hand on Kurt. He got the guy who, although he had country music and Taylor Swift, would let Kurt blast "You Belong With Me" and "Fearless" from the speakers of his truck.

Noah Puckerman was the boy who had stood steadfastly at Kurt's side and defended Kurt to his mother the first time she had spoken ill of him and called him a "silly faggot" all those months ago-something she had spent the better half of their relationship apologizing for.

The guy who shaved his Mohawk, because it was what Kurt wanted-although he would go to his grave swearing it was just because he had outgrown it.

Kurt sighed and lifted his wrist, glancing down at his watch. He had thirty minutes before his flight. With a heavy heart and the release of a breath he had not realized he had been holding and the promise of tears threatening to spill Kurt trekked over to a nearby bench, frowning as his backside met the uncomfortable shape of the seat. He rest his hands in his lap, chewing at his bottom lip while he gazed at the simple silver bracelet that rested on his left wrist.

_"It's not Tiffany's or anything like that, and it probably doesn't go with anything you own, or maybe it does, I don't freakin' know..." Puck rushed out a breath and shoved the long black box toward his boyfriend, "but happy anniversary, Kurt."_

_Kurt was too stunned that Noah had remembered, and more than that, had bought him something, to care about the gruffness of his tone. He hungrily accepted the gift and tore at the white ribbon that encased it. The thin material fell to the floor of Kurt's bedroom just as he popped back the top and gasped slightly. The bracelet was pure sterling silver and chain linked, which was not something Kurt usually liked, but it was thinner the average bracelet which added a touch of femininity to the usually masculine piece of jewelry. "Oh, Noah..." Kurt breathed out. _

_ There were no words to how much that simple gesture meant and Kurt wasn't no words on expressing his gratitude and instead pressed himself up on his toes and crashed his lips against Puck's. "I love it!" He smiled against his lips. _

Kurt did not know whether to smile or cry at the memory, so he settled for a soft grin and wiped at the single tear that had fought its way down to his chin.

He couldn't believe Noah had avoided him, that he had not said goodbye. He had thought their relationship had meant more than that.

Another tear fell. And another. Soon Kurt's face was bathing in salty warmth and he had given up on trying to fighting them. He paid no mind to the people who tossed him pitying glances, and instead focused on the intense breaking of his heart.

"I always knew you were a chick, but come, Hummel, pull it together."

Kurt froze.

"Seriously? I go all romantic comedy slash Nicholas Sparks on your ass and show up at the airport at the last minute, about to give this big epic speech, and you won't even look at me. Wow. See? This is why I don't do romantic."

Kurt shot up, his hand moving faster than the rest of his body and he slapped Noah square on the cheek. "Don't do that!" Kurt screeched. "You do not get to do what you did an-"

Noah silenced Kurt with a kiss, his lips pressing roughly against the smaller boy's. He smirked against Kurt's mouth when he flung his arms around Noah's neck and moaned into the kiss. Noah's arms wrapped tightly around the other boy's waist. Their tongues melded together and slid against the familiar caverns of each others' mouths. Noah could feel Kurt grow heavier and he smirked into the kiss yet again-he had made Kurt's whole body go weak. His theory was confirmed when the boy wobbled against him.

Yeah, he was _that _good.

With a reluctant groan Kurt pulled back, his need for ever becoming ever present and painfully irritating.

"I thought you weren't going to say goodbye to me." Kurt didn't dare look into Noah's eyes for fear if he did the severity of their situation would send him reeling.

"I'm not." Puck stated simply.

"What?" Kurt looked up at Noah, his eyes frantically searching the other boy's. "I thought we discussed this. That it would be better to end it when I left...that's what we said at the start of the semester." Kurt frowned.

"No," Puck protested, "that is what you said. I kind of just let you assume what you wanted." Puck smiled, well, smirked.

Kurt was confused, and almost a tad angry, "Don't. You cannot put this on me. Noah, I'm moving hundreds of miles away. I don't expect you to keep up a relationship with someone when there's so much in the way." His eyes began to sting with tears again.

"And if you were going to be six hundred miles away, I would agree with you." He tightened his grip on the boy's waist.

"Noah..." Kurt trailed off confused, his face falling, "I can't stay. I love you." He looked up at Noah to assure him that he meant it. "But, this town, it's not good for me. I cannot be who I am here, and I am meant for more than this."

"More than me?" Puck almost frowned.

Kurt's eyes went wide as saucers and he regretted his statement immediately, "Oh, god, no! You're the only the thing in this _whole _god forsaken place that makes any kind of sense. You're the whole reason I wake up every day." Kurt could nothing to stop the tears that began to spring from his eyes upon the reoccurring realization that tomorrow morning he would be waking up with no chance of seeing Noah. "I love you. I love you so-so much." His voice broke and the usual prim and reserved young man began to fall apart.

It was really over.

Kurt buried his face against Puck chest, several long moments passing before he gained the strength to look up. Noah was smiling. "If there was ever an opportune moment to be happy, this is not it, Noah." He sniffled, "I know that giving me a hard time is part of our relationship, but I do not think I can handle it right now." Puck's smile only grew and he let one arm fall from around Kurt's waist and he reached back, plucking a key from his back pocket. Kurt wiped at his face, "What is that?"

"A key to my cousin's old apartment in Brooklyn." Kurt froze and Puck smirked. "See, there's this community college right down the street from my cousin and with the three hour job I just finished for Ms. Southerland, and everything I have been saving since you got your acceptance letter in November, I've got enough money for the first four month's rent and to sign up for three or four classes this semester. And my cousin, Paul, set up an interview at this Italian restaurant, so it won't be too hard to keep up with the rent."

Kurt was silent for too long and Puck began to worry. Of all the ways this had played out in his head, none of them had ended with Kurt not wanting him to come.

"You're...I mean, you...New York...together...?" Kurt couldn't seem to get the words right. "Please, don't mess with me."

"You were right Kurt-you are bigger than this town." The taller teen smiled, "And so am I." Puck leaned down and pressed his lips just behind Kurt's ear, breathing in the scent of his Lavender and Mimosa shampoo, "So, let's be big together."

_All passengers who are boarding Flight 33 to JFK please make your way to gate 23. _The soft voice of a stewardess descended upon them.

For the first time, out of the corner of his eye, Kurt noticed the brown duffle bag that rested at Noah's feet. "You're really coming with me?" Kurt huffed, tearing falling all over again, but they were countered by a brilliant smile: Puck nodded.

"You ready, baby?" Puck let his arms fall from Kurt's waist and he heaved his duffle up and slipped the strap onto his shoulder, holding his other hand out for Kurt.

Kurt wiped at his eyes with one hand and pulled his tote up from the bench before taking Noah's hand and smiling.

...

_Should I change my life or miss my flight?_

...

_Gotta fly away_

...

Author's Note: Sooo, I have had this written for a long time, but was too afraid to post it, because I thought it was terrible, but I finally said, "What the hell." Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Till next time.


End file.
